Her Final Fate
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: Raised In Pain... Slain In Hate... What Shall Be... Her Final Fate


_**Her Final Fate**_

Lucy shed tears of joy and sarrow as she marched to her death. Kouta forgave her, after years of thinking about all the different ways he would kill her, he forgave her.

She had her first kiss... and it was a kiss goodbye, she knew she could never live in peace, but she had killed everyone who saw him, so all she had to do... was end it.

The humans shined blinding lights in her face and surrounded her, she knew it was the end, she knew it was over.

Without a word of warning, she charged forward with her vectors extended, the humans opened fire.

She deflected as many bullets as she could, but a stray round struck her horn, the pain paralyzed her vectors, and then it was over, she felt slight pricks, and then weakness, she fell backwards, she was tired... so tired.

When Lucy returned to her senses, she was in a barren plane... or so she thought until she looked up.

 _ **"Ah, I've been waiting for you."**_ The creature spoke without moving it's lips except to smile at her.

Lucy couldn't believe it, she was standing on the monster's HAND! She saw it's fingers in the distance, miles away.

It's skin was the color of ash, it's eyes burned red flames that lept out of it's eye sockets, and it had horns, like a ram. There was no other possibility, Lucy was stairing at the devil itself.

 _ **"Well then, are you ready to begin?"**_ The monster's smile grew wider. Lucy didn't know what else she had expected, She didn't remember most of her victims, only the ones that scarred her, that made her who she was.

"Yes, I deserve it." Lucy couldn't hold back her tears as she realized that she would never have peace, her suffering was over, but now she would be punished.

 _ **"You seem to be confused about what I have planned for you."**_ The devil said to her, raising an eyebrow.

"W-what do mean, I'm a murderer, aren't you going to burn me for it." At the thought of burning her, the devil threw it's head back and laughed, Lucy had to dig her vectors into the palm of his hand to keep from falling into the abyss below.

 _ **"Foolish girl, The suffering you caused is trivial compared to what you've prevented."**_ The flame in his eyes streamed down to Lucy and burrowed into her eyes and she saw all the tragedies she prevented.

She saw the male diclonius she killed turn the vector virus airborne and infect the world.

She saw Bando and several other humans that had been hired by the Vector Research Facility go on to take other private jobs as hired guns, killing hundreds each, thousands of innocent lives Lucy had saved by killing those mercenaries.

In the last vision she saw, the dicloni never existed, not one, Kouta never met her, he and his sister enjoyed their time with Yuka, and promised to see each other again. She wouldn't keep that promise.

Two years before Kouta and his family returned, Yuka was raped and murdered... by Tomoo.

Tomoo and his friends left the orphanage and had formed a violent gang that left a trail of bodies longer than Lucy's own, a trail that included Kurama, who was robbed for his wallet and stabbed, and Mayu, Tomoo planned to rape her as well, but Wanta intervened, Tomoo repaid his efforts by stomping his head in.

Lucy cringed at the dying pup's every whimper, Mayu screamed and shouted and called Tomoo a monster as Lucy had, but Mayu didn't kill him like Lucy did, and Tomoo was infuriated by her protests. After he finished beating her, Tomoo threw Mayu into the shallow water of the nearby beach and held her there until he had drowned her.

Lucy thought she had seen the worst of it, until Kouta came back with his sister to pay respects to Yuka.

Lucy had loved the inn they stayed at because it was so isolated, Tomoo loved it too and thanked them for making it easy.

He had his way Kouta's sister and then he knocked them both unconscious and burned the inn to the ground with them inside.

The flames retracted back to their source and Lucy to her knees, weeping in despair at what she had seen.

" _ **You may have left a few innocent bodies in your wake, but nothing compared to THAT, am I not correct?"**_ The devil inquired of her, Lucy nodded as she wiped the tears from her face.

"So what now, why am I here?" The deceased diclonius asked the lord of demons.

 _ **"It goes without saying that Kouta will never come to my realm, meaning you will never see him again, that is your punishment for your sins, but YOU are theirs."**_ Satan waved his other hand and Lucy found herself sitting at a desk wearing a business suit, the door to the office she was in opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Ah, your finally here, My name is Kisaragi and I am your personal assistant, as my sole punishment for unknowingly assisting my former employer in ruining your life." The woman who Lucy had killed in front of Kurama during her escape from the facility introduced herself with a friendly smile.

"You, I killed you, what's going on?" Lucy asked still greatly confused.

"Well, you see chief, I didn't know what the purpose of the facility was, I had been told we were researching a new virus that causes birth defects and, along with preparing the chief's afternoon tea, I devoted myself trying to help find a cure and well, I found you." The human chuckled nervously at the last statement.

"Found me? what does that mean?" Lucy asked her, though she already knew the answer.

"I was told that the birth defects all had pink hair, red eyes, two horns protruding from their heads, and only lived up to 8 hours, so when I found a picture of a missing girl who matched that description, I told the chief that it was possible to survive and that you could help provide a cure, and any time I asked about you, he always ensured me that you were fine and just didn't like strangers which why I couldn't visit you."

Halfway through this, she stopped smiling, stopped laughing, and was beginning to cry. "After you killed me, I showed up here, Big Red explained what really happened, and what happened to you and your friend because of me, heh, I guess you got me back for it though."

She laughed to herself, but only a little, and she fell to knees sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

Lucy hesitated a moment, but forgave the woman on account that Lucy intentionally killed her, not accidentally.

"What's done is done, but what are we supposed to be doing?" Lucy asked the woman who stood and dried her tears.

"Well, this is an exact copy of the Vector Research Facility, but as you can see, you have a different role to play this time." Kisaragi said, pointing to Lucy's clothes, and Lucy realized it wasn't just a fancy suit, except for the fitting, it was an exact copy of Kurama's suit.

"So, shall we see how the experiments are proceeding." Kisaragi asked as she opened the door for Lucy.

As the two women walked the halls, Kisaragi explained that the purpose of this facility was studying the staff members of the other facility to find out what went wrong.

Lucy looked into the open doors and saw several dicloni taking their revenge on the deceased scientists and mercenaries, some using their vectors, others using the lab equipment the humans used to torture them until they died.

Lucy came abrupt stop when she saw Kurama in the room labled _Subject 3_ stripped naked and being shot at by the cannon the humans used to test the strength of their vectors. The diclonius firing the cannon took great delight in experimenting with the durability of his bones, stomach, and most notably, his groin. **(I had to)**

Lucy wanted to ask that diclonius for a turn, but Kisaragi stopped her. "I'm sorry Chief, but there are some subjects in need of your immediate attention, you will have time for this later."

Lucy was disappointed, but also curious, so she continued following her "assistant".

The two came to a halt at a large door, Kisaragi punched in a four-digit code and the door opened.

"I'll just leave you to it then, I'll be waiting in your office if you need something." Kisaragi bowed politely and went back the way they came.

Lucy stepped into the dark room, illuminated only by the the light that poured into the doorway. She knew where to look, after all, this had been her cell when she was alive, but she was surprised to see that there was not one, but four people suspended above the ground in full body straitjackets with steel helmets on their heads.

One of the the figures turn to look at her, the person behind the helmet gasped and whimpered with fear and shock.

"Who are you, why have I been told to punish you?" Lucy asked the figure, not recognizing them, until another figure turned to the sound of her voice and gave his identity away.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE FREAK!? SHOULDN'T YOU BE BURNING FOR MURDERING US YOU EVIL DEMON BITCH!!" Lucy recognized the hateful voice immediately, it was Tomoo, which means the others were his little gang, and the who looked at her first was that traitor.

In an instant, Lucy remembered all the horrible things these brats did to her, but to her surprise, she was more enraged by what they would've done.

The images she saw played through her mind again. Yuka had been Lucy's rival in romance and Lucy had intended to kill her the first time she saw her with Kouta, but she never would have wish that on her.

And poor little Mayu had never done anything to anyone, Lucy couldn't believe that she died so horribly, but of course, it's what would've happened to Kouta and his sister that infuriated her the most.

Lucy smiled to herself, and then started laughing, and then threw her head back in wild fit of maniacal laughter.

"Hey, what the hell's so funny, WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT." Tomoo shouted, becoming nervous.

"The last time we met, I said you were wrong, that the real monsters are scumbags like you and little band of ass-kissers." Lucy said as eight years worth of unspent hate was finally released.

"But things have changed since then Tomoo, you're right, I AM a demon." Lucy used vectors to cut down the four children and walked towards Tomoo.

"And do you know what demons do?" Lucy used her own hand to grab Tomoo's shirt collar and lift him up to eye level so she drink in the fear in his eyes as she at long last accepted her true calling. "We punish sinners."

 _I leave the rest to your imagination 3:)_


End file.
